kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
037. The Butler, Brand New
The Butler, Brand New (その執事、新版の, Sono Shitsuji, Shinban No) is Chapter 37 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Back at Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian Michaelis reprimands the servants for destroying the manor in the process of taking out the first-tier circus members and for not being 'quiet' as well, which they apologize for. He orders them to begin cleaning while he takes care of the general affairs and repairs. While cleaning, Elizabeth Midford approaches, crying because she cannot locate something. Sebastian attempts to explain that, after the repairs are done, she can dress up and go on a boat ride. However, she cheerfully ignores him, saying they can simply make new clothes and go out anyway. She requests Ciel's approval, and Sebastian states that he can call a tailor. Ciel reveals that he was not paying attention, but he mitigates Elizabeth's distress by saying he can make her a new dress too - an Easter one with matching flowers. Sebastian leads them to breakfast while the tailor arrives. The tailor, Nina Hopkins, greets Mey-Rin warmly, asking if her maid costume had "come in handy" yet. When Finnian greets her, Nina ignores him and Baldroy, asking to be directed to Ciel. She takes measurements of Ciel, noting that his wrist had actually gotten thinner since she last measured him. Inspired by this, she thinks of two matching Easter outfits for Ciel and Elizabeth, including decorative buttons, flowers, and a ruffled ascot tie. Elizabeth immediately agrees that it would be cute, and Nina begins frantically working on other designs for Ciel's outfits. However, as she begins drawing, Sebastian stops her, worried that red and yellow colors would make the already short-statured Ciel appear childish. She angrily rejects his argument, but he calmly states that she needs to lean toward being graceful and traditional, rather than being swept away by current fashion trends. She calls his complaints the "whining of an amateur" and kicks Elizabeth, Sebastian, and Ciel out of the room. Sebastian takes Elizabeth and Ciel to an afternoon tea, where Elizabeth notices that Ciel seems particularly distracted. When she begins to comment on it, Nina bursts in, declaring that it is time for another fitting. Elizabeth is pleased with the look, but Nina is not and she rips it off of him. Ciel attempts to cover up his slave branding to prevent Elizabeth from seeing it, and comments that he was stuck on a pin, which is why he is standing oddly. Elizabeth asks to see the spot in case he is bleeding, but he says he is fine and is cold. She tries to assist him in putting on a new shirt, but Sebastian prevents her from doing so, calling the action that of a servant. Meanwhile, Nina has finished her ravings and has decided to take nude measurements of Ciel in order to get a better silhouette. She grabs his left arm, but Sebastian covers the slave brand with his hand in order to prevent Elizabeth from seeing. Nina questions this, and Ciel claims he hurt his leg and needs support, ordering Sebastian not to remove his hand. However, this makes the measuring unnecessarily difficult, so Ciel claims, while blushing, that it is embarrassing to have Elizabeth stare at his naked body so much. She averts her eyes, allowing Nina to finish the measurements. Immediately afterward, Soma and Agni burst into the room, with Soma questioning why Ciel had secretly returned to the main house. Before Soma, Agni, or Elizabeth can see the mark, Sebastian rips down one of the curtains and quickly changes Ciel beneath it. Soma, Agni, and Elizabeth introduce themselves to each other, and Soma asks to go to the dining hall immediately. Ciel thinks it is still damaged, but Sebastian reveals that the mansion has already been fixed. At dinner, Soma tells Elizabeth that Ciel had recently been very ill, and Elizabeth questions Sebastian as to why Ciel never tells her anything. Sebastian says it is a very hard question to answer, but points out that Ciel has not been so relaxed in a long time, and it must be thanks to getting to spend a free day with everyone. Watching Ciel's sleeping body, Elizabeth says she hopes that is true. Characters in Order of aApearance *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Sebastian Michaelis *Tanaka *Elizabeth Midford *Ciel Phantomhive *Nina Hopkins *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni Navigation pl:037. Ten kamerdyner jest niczym spod igły! es:Capítulo 37 it:Capitolo 37 Category:Chapters Category:Circus Arc